Alpha and Omega: Whispers In The Past
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: A VERY old story. Totally forgot about it. Sorry it's no good.


"Alpha and Omega"

Whispers In The Past

Chapter One: The Promise

Two long years have past and Humphrey and Kate are doing what they usually do. Kate is the leader of the pack now since Winston had stepped down. Humphrey on the other hand is still living life with the utmost fun. But all that changes when the ides of April comes about.

It's the beginning of April and everyone is doing what they usually do. Kate comes in her den and sees that Humphrey's not home. "Mom, Dad, where's Humphrey?" Kate asked. "We haven't seen him all day. Maybe Lilly saw him. Ask her dear," Eve responded. Kate nodded her head and went deeper inside the den. She saw her younger sister playing with her tail. "What if Garth came in and saw you playing with your tail?" "Garth!" Lilly yelled. "Relax, he isn't here, but did you see Humphrey anywhere?" Kate asked. "He was here earlier but he left," Lilly responded. Kate answered back, "Did he say where he was going?" Lilly asked the most concern, "He had a depressed look on his face so I didn't bother asking him what was wrong. But he did whisper something to him about where it all started or something about it. It was a riddle for me but I think you can piece it together. Thinking about what her younger sister said and the tan wolf sets off the find him. A few minutes later she sees three wolves dog piling each other. It turns out to be Humphrey's Gang; Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Kate started. "Noting we've just decided that we were just going to see who's the one that's going to get the Berry Twins." Salty said. "It's going to be me, of course." Kate giggled a little. "You see even Kate knows it." Salty said proudly. "Well I have the body fat that can keep them warm when they're cold, not much you're scrawny butt can do." Mooch responded. This time Kate started to laugh out loud. Mooch saw and started to smile. "You see, she agrees with me more." "Wow, you guys are crazy, by the way, did any of you seen Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Maybe you should check his old den; it is April by the way." Shakey suggested. "What's April have to do with anything?" Kate questioned. "Don't ask me, you are Humphrey's girlfriend by the way," he replied. Kate walks away thinking to herself about what was so important about April. Then all of a sudden a click went off in her mind. "It's our anniversary month!" She started running toward Humphrey's den which was a 2 miles away from her own. When she finally made it, she saw that Humphrey was sound asleep near a wall just like he would do back at Kate's. She stared at him for a minute before snapping back to reality. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Sorry I Forgot!" She gave a him a little kiss on the cheek and she left. But little did she know that Humphrey wasn't feeling like himself lately.{"Mommy...Mommy, what's an Omega?" "Well that's what you are sweetie.}"Mom!" Humphrey mumbled in his sleep. The next morning, Humphrey was still sleeping until the morning's light hit his face. He rolled over then woke up. He started stretching until he heard a familiar voice. The gray wolf left his home and sees Kate coming over with caribou. "Humphrey, you're awake," she yelled. "Good morning, What's with all the yelling and the caribu."Humphrey asked with a raspy voice. Kate chuckled, "It's our breakfast." Humphrey looked at the dead caribou and thought of how long that thing has been dragging on the floor and told Kate that she didn't want anything to eat. But three seconds later his stomach began to growl. "That's not what you're stomach saying, "she laughed. They started eating, and enjoying it, until Kate finally had the courage to tell Humphrey what's on her mind. "Humphrey, I'm sorry..." Humphrey looked up and her and asked " What you mean?" "I mean it's been a year since you and I got caught up in that mess..." Humphrey then circled his hand around. "And when we fell in love." Humphrey and Kate both chuckled and then Humphrey then made a straight face. Kate looked at him wondering what was wrong with him. Humphrey looked back at Kate and started talking, "We've didn't make a year yet, it's the 16th. But that's not what I'm worried about. It's the ides of April that got my mind all twisted up." Kate got closer to Humphrey in total confusion. "What's the ides of April?" Humphrey turned away and answered. "It's the 15th of April and the worst day of my life." He started walking away to his den as Kate followed. As they both entered, Kate stopped in her tracks and looked around the den. "This den is so amazing, and clean." Humphrey moved to his little area, that he was sleeping before. "You shouldn't be surprise, you came here before when you whispered in my ear." Kate wasn't listening because she was to busy admiring how nice his den is." Humphrey took a big sigh and then started talking. "I love how the sun shines only half way through the cave." Kate looked down and saw what he was talking about. "Wow, I wish I had this in my den." Kate commented. Humphrey closed his eyes and thought to himself. "Well it had its advantages...for my family?" Humphrey laid on the wall and took another sigh. "My family was all Alphas. But my mother was the only one who cared for me. As for my father and my brother, they never wanted me around. I was the only Omega in the family, an out-cast. Every time we had company, I would have to be the one to go to the dark side of the den for I won't disgrace our family's name. But something my dad always said to me that made me feel less of a living being...He would always tell me that if I can't hunt, then I'd rather be better off dead...And when the ides of April came he..." "Hey, HUMPHREY, KATE, your in there?" a voice interrupted. Humphrey and Kate both went outside and saw that Lilly and Garth was waiting outside patiently for them to come. "Hey Guys," Kate yelled. They both made it down the hill to greet their friends. "What's going on?" Garth questioned. "I was just giving Humphrey some breakfast. But you should see his den, it's beautiful. Lilly quickly commented "Yeah, we'll have to see it some other time, but mom wants you home right now," Kate sighed as she walked home. Garth followed her, but turning his head back to Lilly. She knew what was going on and she nodded. She turned back to Humphrey which was already heading back to his den. Lilly followed and as she was walking, she was looking at Humphrey's rear end. "That thing is big... Wait, What am I doing, I have somebody already...but even Garth doesn't have a butt like that." They reached the den and Humphrey went back to the area where he was when Kate was there, and laid back down. "Wow, Kate was right you're den is beautiful." She looked at Humphrey who was dozing off. "Can I ask you a question?" Humphrey looked at Lilly ready for the question. "What is it?" Lilly got closer to him getting herself all snuggled up next to Humphrey. "Do you want kids?" Meanwhile, Garth and Kate were on their way back to Kate's home until Garth wanted to stop. "Hey why'd you stop?" Kate asked. "You're mother didn't call you, Lilly said that just to be alone with Humphrey. "Garth explained. Kate stared at Garth with the utmost confusion, "What's she planning to do with him?" "Don't worry Kate, even though Lilly gets real excited very fast, she's not going to do anything. In fact she's just having a conversation with him. She told me that you wanted kids with Humphrey. And she's trying to figure out does he fell the same way." Garth explained again. Kate looked back at cliff that Humphrey's den was on. She can still see it because they only walked only half-a-mile. " I wanted to have kids with him ever since I saw playing with that bear cub we ran into back in Idaho. I always thought he'll be a great father one day." Garth thought to himself then he had spoken. "Well if you ever get knocked up by Humphrey, he's going to be the one hunting while you're pregnant. "But he's an Omega!" Kate responded. Garth caught a smile and said " yeah that's true but once I get through with him, he's going to be the only Omega with Alpha skills." Kate surprised at what she just heard, " You'll do that for me?" Garth scratched his head and closed his eyes. "Well, yeah, can you do me one favor?" "What is it?" Kate questioned. "Can you teach the first two lessons to him because, I forgot what they are." Kate took a three second silence then fell on the floor anime style then got back up quickly. "Ok, I'll do it," Kate turned around and thought to herself, "What teacher you'll turn out to be." "C'mon, let's head back." Kate responded. Kate and Garth walked side-by-side while the sun was getting red. When they finally reached their destination, a weird shouting noise came from inside from Humphrey's den. The tan and red wolves both ran inside to find out everything was just fine. Humphrey and Lilly were sleeping next to each other cuddled up and with Lilly's head right under Humphrey's chin. "I guess that was just Humphrey snoring," Garth started. "That's not Humphrey, he doesn't snores like that," Kate continued. She walks over to Humphrey and whispered something in his ear. With no hesitation, Humphrey got up and screamed "yes...Yes...YES!" A second later Lilly mumbled in her sleep saying " Oh, Humphrey your butt is so huge and round!" Kate, Humphrey, and Garth all turned towards her. "Let me grab it...just once. "The white wolf took her arm and swung it passed Kate and Garth and went for Humphrey. Her paw was soft and cold. Humphrey was about to scream because of Lilly was grabbing his right butt cheek tight. He was about to open his mouth but Kate covered it just in time. She took her paw off of Humphrey lips but she wasn't all that happy. She gave Humphrey the stare that can shatter bones and Humphrey knew exactly what that meant. His bones started to shake, and after his legs. Before she can even say anything Humphrey yelled, "I DID'T DO ANYTHING!" Lilly woke up with her paw still on Humphrey's rear end that she still thought that was soft and round. "Oh, Humphrey, I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean too." Lilly apologized. Kate walks out the den mostly stomping her way out. Lilly looked at Humphrey and Garth who also had confused looks. Garth looked back at Humphrey and started, "I think you go and talk to her and explain what ever happened." Humphrey nodded and walked out to Kate who was just sitting on the cliff looking at the rest of the forest. Lilly and Garth stayed inside and started talking. "Lilly, what really happened?" Lilly quickly explained, "Nothing happened between me and Humphrey. Look, this is exactly what happened." A flash-back conjured up as Lilly was explaining. "After I asked the question, he was about to explain until I sat on a pine-cone, and it got stuck. Humphrey was helping me get it out, so I mistakenly touch his rear-end and it was so fluffy and round, but we had no type of intercourse what so ever. After that we started talking about it and then we found ourselves nodding off so we fell asleep and that's when you come in." Meanwhile, outside the den, Humphrey was trying to convince Kate that nothing happened. "Listen, we didn't do anything and if you don't believe me..." Humphrey walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the grown. "I'll jump off this cliff!" Kate looked at Humphrey, still not convinced but a little bit concerned. "It's a huge fall and you're not an Alpha. You're no going to make it." Humphrey backed up a couple steps backs. "Well, you can teach me before the little ones come." He started running towards the edge. Kate thought about what he just said and before she could even say anything he jumps off. "HUMPHREY!" Lilly and Garth both ran outside and saw Kate pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?" Garth asked. They all looked over the edge just to see Humphrey falling. As he was falling he did a couple of flips hoping he can pull a lucky one off. Kate saw what he was trying to do and rushed down the cliff with Lilly and Garth following. They got to the bottom but they were too late. Humphrey had already hit the floor and now laying on his back. The blood rushed down his head on to face and then to the floor making a puddle of mud becoming a puddle of blood. "Humphrey!" Kate and Lilly said in unison. They all ran to his aid. {"Mom...MOM, where are you." The gray wolf ran as fast as could searching. He got to a river where the water was always pure and fresh, but now tainted with malice. Blood contaminated the water. He looked around still searching for his missing mother. He got closer to the river and there she was. Underneath her blood that tainted the river. The gray wolf cried, but as much as he did he couldn't bring her back. He finally accepted that he couldn't bring her back to life, he turned and then his face brushed up against an older gray wolf. The younger wolf looked up and saw the blood on the wolf's face. "You did this!" the younger wolf said with anger inside his eyes. The older wolf laughed at what he was witnessing. "I see the hatred in your eyes. Do you hate me?" The younger wolf stayed silent. "Do you wish to get vengeance upon me?" Again the silence came from the younger wolf. "If you do, make yourself a promise. If you wish to kill me for killing your precious mother, for loving something as worthless like you. We were elite..." "Shut Up!" The gray wolf finally snapped. "From this day on, I'm making a promise to myself that I am going to KILL you!" The older wolf just smiled and left. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DAD!"


End file.
